FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to packing with a level base surface, a jacket surface, and a cover surface.
Cuboid packing boxes are well known in the art. The base surface and the cover surface are square or rectangular and the boxes are distinguished in that the entire packing can be stamped from a single piece of carton. Such packing boxes are not optically appealing and they lack all originality. These features, however, are very important in sales and display systems.
Cylindrical packing boxes are also well known. They have circular base and a circular cover surface. The base and cover walls must be produced separately and then they must be attached to the jacket surface. Their appearance is substantially more exciting and appealing.
Finally, packing boxes have been known with base and cover surfaces which are formed on the jacket surface; this, however, results in a domed base and cover surface and the packing box cannot be stood on its base or cover surface.
Instead, it must be laid on its jacket surface. This is particularly disadvantageous for packed goods which should not be stored lying down, even though the outer design appearance of the packing is original and pleasing and thus exhibits particular utility in that respect.